Touhou: Gensokyo Past Days
by Hakurei-Seishin-CrystalRose
Summary: The Hakurei Border is finally starting to wear out but no one, not even the current Hakurei, know how to repair it except for a certain Gap Youkai. Unfortunately, said Youkai has been missing for over 2000 years and hasn't been seen since then. With no other choice, the current generation of heroes is sent to the time when the Gap Youkai was last seen, the Era of the Great Games.


**Hello, everyone! This is my second fanfiction that I've posted here after a _very _long time and honestly, I don't think it's very good. I've been working on this one for a while now, really, but I unfortunately lost the original draft with everything in it TT_TT And so I had to start all over again using only bits of the story that I can remember. I forget easily, ya know. **

**But anyways, on to the story~ Oh, and I do not own Touhou Project or any of it's characters except for my OCs.**

* * *

><p>"AAAHHHH!" "WOOOHOOO!"<p>

It was around 5 AM when it all began. The loud screams of two teenagers echoed throughout the entire land of Gensokyo, awakening its inhabitants as well as irritating them. It'd make you wonder though, just why are you hearing two very loud and unnecessary screams in the morning? Well, it all began in a place—more like time you'd never expect…

:.:.:

It's been centuries since the Era of the Great Games, the time when the greatest Hakurei Miko had walked the earth and solved the hardest and nearly impossible to beat incidents ever known in Gensokyo's books. Not much is known about the Shrine Maiden and the incidents she solved, but thanks to the Gensokyo Chronicles, tales of a fake moon, scarlet mist, stolen spring—

_thud_

The sound of a book landing on the ground was heard within the silent room. It's pages were left open as it landed face down on the carpeted floor, but the owner of the book seemed to pay no mind to it.

"The same thing over and over again…" reaching up, a hand rubbed against dark ruby red eyes as a yawn escaped pale pink lips. "Seriously, why even bother making us study about this when we've been known it since kindergarten? Well, not like this place has had enough of it…"

Standing up, the young 16 year old sluggishly walked over to her side table located right next to her bed. Staring at the redwood colored frame, she gently picked it up and eyed the picture within it. The picture seemed to have aged with time and looked as if it could fall to pieces with a single touch.

"Looks like you're famous until now, huh?" the girl seemed to have this mysterious look in eyes, seeming distant. "We look exactly the same…yet our level of power is so different. Why is that, my so-called ancestor?"

Upon not receiving a reply, she sighed and placed the picture frame on it's same spot as earlier.

"I should've expected that kind of response…"

_**BOOM! CRASH!**_ "Wahahahaha! And then I was like _BAM!_ And the 16th miko was like _whoosh_ and all!" "Hey, you're getting sake all over the table!" "You damn oni…!"

"Huh," the girl smiled to herself. "Looks like they're having some party down there. Better hurry up before Suika destroys the Shrine. Again. Seriously, I wonder how the previous shrine maidens were able to put up with her without getting the shrine wrecked first…"

_click_

And once the door closed shut and lights turned off, a pair of red scarlet eyes glowed in the darkness as a mischievous chuckle filled the air.

"Looks like we've found our first 'heroine'…"

* * *

><p>It was around 10 in the evening. The entire city was still bright and lit with light, but houses located within and around it were dark and quiet as its occupants slept soundly within the warmth of their beds.<p>

Quietly sitting on top of a certain mountain, the chief shrine was as silent as any other house was; save for a few snores and quiet mumbling. Sleeping in the comfort of her bed, the youngest daughter of the unknown 23rd Hakurei Miko was ignorant to the two pair of eyes watching her from outside her window.

"Um, why are we out here again?"

"Again? I've already told you we're here to kidnap the Hakurei Shrine Maiden of course."

"But isn't this the younger sister? I thought the current Shrine Maiden was the older one."

"I have my reasons, half-ghost. Just hurry up and kidnap her before the sun comes out and Flandre teases me about getting tanned again."

"You talk as if we're not committing a crime…"

"That is because we aren't. Now hurry up."

"Whatever you say…"

And so, in minutes time, two figures could be seen walking away from the shrine as discreetly as possible; bringing one extra "luggage" with them…

* * *

><p>When my eyes, opened, I was greeted by a pale pink wall. My mind was blank for a moment and the only thing I could process was that I was awake and hungry. After a few minutes of thinking, possibly even more, I finally realized that I wasn't staring at my room's wall, which, if I remember clearly, was colored crimson red. Surprised, I shot up immediately and glanced around nervously.<p>

_What the––Where am I? This isn't my room! Wait, was I somehow kidnapped in my sleep?!_ The thought surprised me, honestly. I was a light sleeper and would wake up by a single touch. So it's kind of surprising to know someone was somehow able to kidnap me without awakening me first.

Thinking that it was useless just sitting there, panicking like some mad idiot; I got out of bed whilst still dragging along my blanket with me. _There should be a door somewhere around here…_

"Well, it seems that our hostage is awake."

"GAH!"

Spinning around, I faced my possible kidnapper and held my blanket close to me. Trembling slightly, I took the time to register as to whom it was I was staring at exactly. Once my vision had finally regained it's focus, I couldn't believe who I was staring at.

"You…" The woman looked familiar. I had seen her on multiple magazines before and heard a lot about her from my classmates. Those bat-like wings, that familiar red scarf, those devilish scarlet red eyes…I knew exactly who she was. "You're…you're Remilia Scarlet!"

"Oh, it seems you know me already," I cautiously watched as she took a few steps closer to me. Just like how many of my classmates described her, she was the embodiment of elegance and grace and had this odd air of superiority around her. "Well that saves me the trouble of having to introduce myself."

"Wh-why did you bring me here? Actually," I tightened my grip on the blanket I was still holding. I was extremely nervous and confused at the moment. I'm not exactly used to being kidnapped. "Where is _here?_"

"I don't have much time to explain, really. But I will say why I've brought you here."

"Wh-what?"

Suddenly, her eyes seemed to gleam in a way that sent chills down my spine. Her two sharp fangs poked out as she smirked so devilishly that it made me know that this _is_ the mastermind behind Scarlet Mist Incident that occurred centuries ago. Fearing for my life, I took one step backward as I gazed into those mysterious red eyes of hers.

"It is…to _**drink your blood**_, of course."

. . .

"AAAHHH!"

Quickly, I backed up against the wall in fear of the evil vampire mistress who just claimed to want to drink my blood. I felt oddly nervous, not scared, just extremely nervous. My body was trembling with anxiety as my grip on my blanket grew stronger, almost up to the point where my fingers ripped through its seams. What am I so afraid of? I'm a Hakurei for Gensokyo's sake. My duty is to exterminate youkai and keep the balance of this world _without fear_; so why in the world am I shaking so terribly?

Confused and conflicted, I almost didn't hear laughter in the background. Almost.

"Hahaha…" looking up, I was surprised to see the she-devil herself hunching over with her arms over her stomach. At first, I thought that she had a stomachache and could use it as a chance to escape. But once I saw her face, was more surprised––no, _infuriated_ to see that she was actually doing that in an attempt to hold back her laughter; which she failed miserably at. "Hahahahahaha!"

Suddenly, she began to laugh. A lot. It was up to the point where I had thought that she would end up on floor, rolling, while she'd continue to laugh hysterically. Unfortunately, it did not happen (hey, it would've been funny to see, right?) and soon, she finally ceased her laughter but kept that same amused grin on her face.

"Ahahaha, you really aren't your ancestor!" She continued to grin at me, seeming interested. "You're so gullible; unlike Reimu. This is going to be far more interesting than I thought."

Upon hearing her mention 'Reimu' I immediately perked up in slight surprise. The way she talked about 'her' was as if she had known 'her' and was actually close with 'her'; which to me is actually a very surprising thing since the 13th Hakurei Miko didn't really have much connections….or so do the books say. Curious about this vampire's history with my ancestor, I was about to question her until the door suddenly opened.

"Remi," suddenly entering the room, clad in a elegant purple dress which had a white pharmacist coat over it, was a woman with strange hair the color of her dress. By intuition, I immediately guessed that she was what you usually call a 'bookworm' and as well as a _youkai_. "The machine is nearly complete; is the girl awake?"

"Ah, Patchy," Remilia smiled slightly at the woman. Patchy? Is that her nickname for her or something? …Weird. "Thank you for informing me. And yes, the girl is awake."

And so, this strange woman then turned to face me with a calculating look. It was as if she was scanning every inch of me, judging it with every glance. By the time she had turned away, I felt as if I had been stripped of my clothes or something…ugh.

"And you are sure this is not Reimu?" the woman, Patchy or whatever, said this to Remilia with the same monotonous voice. Wait, she knew Reimu too?

"A hundred percent," Remilia replied, smirking slightly. "I tried spooking her earlier, she reacted differently than how Reimu would."

"I see…" she seemed oddly disappointed. Was my ancestor that big of a person during her time? And why does she have so many youkai friends?

"Well, Reika," Remilia suddenly turned to face me, keeping that same devilish smirk on her face. "Patchouli here" Oh, so that's her name "will escort you to meet with your fellow hostage––I mean, friend. You may ask her anything you wish to know of the situation, if you want. Now please excuse me for I have to finish preparations."

And so, I watched as she calmly left the room; leaving me with bookworm lady.

"Well, you heard her," Just by looking at her face, I could tell that she wasn't exactly enthusiastic about having to be the one to escort me to this 'fellow hostage'. Seriously, what is with this vampire and kidnapping? "Follow me."

Although hesitant, I followed her either way thinking that I'd get no where if I were to simply argue with her. Besides, I was interested as to what this 'machine' she mentioned about earlier was.

"Soo," as we walked along the quiet and empty hallway, I decided to break the ice for now. "What is this place?"

"An underground headquarters." She replied immediately, as if she had foreseen the question.

"Located where, exactly?'

"The ruins of the SDM."

"…Oh."

The SDM, aka Scarlet Devil Mansion. If memory serves me right, I recall reading in a book that it was destroyed by a bomb during the Factions War held in the 16th's Generation. I heard it was a really terrible war, one that took a lot of lives. I still remember the surprise I had when I found out the cause was the eldest of the Hakureis living at the time.

"Um, so what is this machine you said was nearly complete?" I asked once again; shaking off the thought of the war. "Is it important?"

"Yes. It is a very vital part of our––most likely _your––mission. It is a machine that can send you back in––"_

"_Star Sign 'Meteoric Shower'!"_

_**BOOM!**_

But before she could even finish her sentence, a sudden explosion was seen and heard meters away from us. Startled, I jumped slightly and turned to face the source of said explosion. Doing so, I was surprised to see a thick fog coming from one of the rooms by the end of the hall, simply flowing out as a few pieces of debris fell from what remained of the wall. Despite the fog, I swear I saw a figure literally jump out of the room and back up against the wall on the other side.

By the time the fog had dissipated, I was surprised to see two people standing directly across each other. One of them was a tall woman with red hair with a yellow star clipped her bangs. Written on said star in kanji was the word 'dragon', which made me instantly guess that she was another youkai thanks to my most-of-the-time accurate intuition. The other one was a girl around my age. She had long blonde hair that probably reached until her mid-back and wore a black fedora that had a white ribbon around it. Staring at her, it feels as if I had seen her face somewhere a long time ago. I can't remember where or when, but I am positively sure we've never met.

"Heh," The girl wiped off the dirt near her lip, grinning. "Is that all you got?!"

"Hey wait," The woman sweat dropped, seeming less enthusiastic about the current situation unlike the blonde. "Can we stop? I don't want to get in trouble for destroying another room again."

But the girl simply ignored her and reached down into her pocket. Pulling her hand out, she revealed what seemed to be this strange, wooden, octagon shaped device that had printed in a circle was what appeared to be the eight trigrams.

"Get ready!" The girl had this cocky grin on her face as she pointed the device at the surprised youkai. "I'm gonna use my most powerful move!"

Upon hearing this, I suddenly felt intrigued as to know what this 'powerful move' of hers was. Was it special? Could it be as powerful as she just said it was? How come I feel as if I've already seen it before? These thoughts ran through my head as my heart began to beat quickly in excitement. I rarely saw any live fighting before, only the ones between my sister, her friends, and a certain devah.

"Love sign…" The girl's grin seemed to grow wider, as if she was enjoying merely saying the words.

"It's not going to work." Patchouli (who I had forgotten was there as well) suddenly spoke next to me.

Turning to her, I looked confused. "Why not?"

"…" She didn't say anything, but simply kept her gaze on the blonde-haired girl.

Although dissatisfied with her "response", I turned my attention back to the scene again and was taken aback when I saw that the device was already glowing with light. _What the…!_

"MASTER SPARK!"

* * *

><p><strong>Aaand that's it for this chapter. So, how'd ya think? Not really good right? TT_TT Ahahaha, just kidding. But, please tell me if it really isn't and if you could, point out any mistakes I might have made (bet I made many, though). <strong>

**Soo, yeah. Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
